Take That
Robbie Williams 1992 The Take That & Party UK Tour 1992 November 2, 1992 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 3, 1992 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG November 4, 1992 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG November 5, 1992 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG November 6, 1992 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 7, 1992 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG November 8, 1992 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG November 9, 1992 Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 10, 1992 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG November 11, 1992 Futuristic Theatre, Scarborough, ENG November 12, 1992 Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 13, 1992 Barbican, York, ENG 1993 Take That Summer UK Tour 1993 July 20, 1993 G-Mex, Manchester, ENG July 21, 1993 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT July 22, 1993 G-Mex, Manchester, ENG July 23, 1993 NEC, Birmingham, ENG July 24-26, 1993 Wembley Arena, London, ENG August 14, 1993 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (Extravaganza 93) August 26, 1993 Chelmsford, ENG (Chelmsford Spectacular) Take That Everything Changes UK Tour 1993 November 8-10, 1993 Windsor Hall, Bournemouth, ENG November 12, 1993 International Arena, Cardiff, WAL November 14-16, 1993 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG November 18, 1993 King's Hall, Belfast, NI November 19, 1993 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE November 21, 1993 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG November 22-23 & 25, 1993 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 27-29, 1993 G-Mex, Manchester, ENG November 30, 1993 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG December 1-2, 1993 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT December 3, 1993 Exhibition Centre, Aberdeen, SCOT December 4, 1993 Whitley Bay Ice Rink, Whitley Bay, ENG 1994 Take That Everything Changes European Tour 1994 March 20, 1994 Forest National, Brussels, BEL March 28, 1994 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED March 30, 1994 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER April 2, 1994 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED April 4, 1994 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 6, 1994 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER April 8, 1994 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN April 9, 1994 Hovet, Stockholm, SWE April 10, 1994 Ice Hall, Helsinki, FIN May 24-25, 1994 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER May 27, 1994 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 28, 1994 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 29-30, 1994 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 31, 1994 Grugahalle, Essen, GER Take That Pops UK Tour 1994 August 24, 26-28, 30-September 1, 1994 G-Mex, Manchester, ENG September 3-4, 1994 The Point, Dublin, IRE September 6-10, 1994 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG September 12-13, 1994 International Arena, Cardiff, WAL September 15-20, 1994 Wembley Arena, London, ENG September 22-23, 26-28 & 30-October 1 & 4-5, 1994 NEC, Birmingham, ENG October 7-9, 1994 Wembley Arena, London, ENG October 11-12, 1994 Kings Hall, Belfast, NI 1995 Take That Pops European Tour 1995 March 16-17, 1995 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED March 18 & 20, 1995 Forest National, Brussels, BEL March 23-25, 1995 Deutschelandhalle, Berlin, GER March 28, 1995 Osteehalle, Kiel, GER March 30-31, 1995 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 2, 1995 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI April 5-6, 1995 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER April 9-10, 1995 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 12, 1995 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER April 15, 1995 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT April 18-19, 1995 Forum di Assago, Milan, ITY April 21, 1995 Palapolo, Bologna, ITY April 23-24, 1995 Palaeur, Rome, ITY April 26, 1995 Forum di Assago, Milan, ITY April 28, 1995 Palastampa, Turin, ITY (last date with Robbie) Take That Nobody Else UK Tour 1995 August 5-8, 10-12 & 14-16, 1995 Nynex Arena, Manchester, ENG August 20-23, 25-28 & 30-31, 1995 Earls Court, London, ENG Take That Australian/Asian Tour 1995 September 25, 1995 Entertainment Center, Adelaide, AUS September 26, 1995 Flinders Park, Melbourne, AUS September 29, 1995 Entertainment Center, Sydney, AUS October 1, 1995 Entertainment Center, Brisbane, AUS October 4, 1995 Entertainment Center, Perth, AUS October 7-8, 1995 Huamark Indoor Stadium, Bangkok, THAI October 10, 1995 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Kallang, SIN October 14-15, 1995 Yoyogi Olympic Stadium, Tokyo, JON October 17, 1995 Istora Senayan, Jakarta, INDO 1996 February 13, 1996 Take That split up 2006 Take That The Ultimate Tour 2006 Band: Musical Director, Keys, Guitar, Sax: Mike Stevens (saxophonist) Guitar: Milton McDonald Bass Guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Percussion: Karlos Edwards Keyboards: Jamie Norton, Bernie Smith April 23-24, 2006 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) April 26-28, 2006 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) April 30-May 1, 2006 Scottish Exhibition & Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Beverley Knight) May 2, 2006 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 4-6, 2006 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 8-10, 2006 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 12-13, 2006 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE (supported by Beverley Knight) May 14, 2006 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI (supported by Beverley Knight) May 16-17, 2006 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 18, 2006 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 20-22, 2006 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) May 24-26, 2006 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by Beverley Knight) June 17-18, 2006 Etihad Stadium, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Sugababes & Beverley Knight. Lulu joined them to sing "Relight My Fire") June 21, 2006 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (supported by The Sugababes & Beverley Knight. Lulu joined them to sing "Relight My Fire") June 24-25, 2006 National Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by The Sugababes & Beverley Knight. Lulu joined them to sing "Relight My Fire". Originally scheduled for Wembley Stadium, but rescheduled due to the delay in the construction) June 28, 2006 RDS Arena, Dublin, IRE (supported by The Sugababes, Pussycat Dolls & Beverley Knight. Lulu joined them to sing "Relight My Fire") 2007 Take That Beautiful World Tour 2007 Band: Musical Director, Keys, Guitar, Sax: Mike Stevens (saxophonist) Guitar: Milton McDonald Bass Guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Percussion: Karlos Edwards Keyboards: Jamie Norton, David Tench Viola: Una Palliser Violin: Sarah Tuke, Rakhi Singh Cello: Tasya Hodges October 11-12 & 14-16, 2007 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI October 20, 2007 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA October 23, 2007 PalaMalaguti, Bologna, ITY October 24, 2007 Datchforum, Milan, ITY October 26, 2007 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT (Howard Donald suffered a cracked rib and a collapsed lung during a "dance-off" routine by band members. His injuries caused him to miss seven shows and limited his performance in subsequent concerts) October 27, 2007 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI (without Howard Donald) October 29, 2007 Kölnarena, Cologne, GER (without Howard Donald) October 31, 2007 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER (without Howard Donald) November 1, 2007 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (without Howard Donald) November 3, 2007 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (without Howard Donald) November 4, 2007 Velodrom, Berlin, GER (without Howard Donald) November 6, 2007 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (without Howard Donald) November 7, 2007 König Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, GER November 9-10, 2007 Gigantium, Aalborg, DEN November 11, 2007 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN November 15-17 & 19-20, 2007 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Sophie Ellis-Bextor) November 22-24, 2007 Scottish Exhibition & Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Sophie Ellis-Bextor) November 26-27, 2007 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Sophie Ellis-Bextor) November 29-30 & December 1, 3-4 & 6-8, 2007 O2 Arena, London, ENG (supported by Sophie Ellis-Bextor) December 10-11, 13-15, 17-19 & 21-23, 2007 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Sophie Ellis-Bextor) December 31, 2007 O2 Arena, London, ENG ("Countdown to Midnight: Take That & The Sugababes", which was broadcast live on UK ITV) 2009 Take That Present: The Circus Live 2009 Band: Musical director, keyboards, guitar, saxophone: Mike Stevens Guitars: Ben Mark, Milton McDonald Bass guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Keyboards: Jamie Norton June 5-6, 2009 Stadium of Light, Sunderland, ENG (supported by (5th only) James Morrison, (6th only) The Saturdays & Gary Go) June 8-10, 2009 Ricoh Arena, Coventry, ENG (supported by (8th only) The Saturdays, (9th only) James Morrison (9-10 only) The Script & Gary Go) June 13, 2009 Croke Park, Dublin, IRE (supported by The Script & Gary Go) June 16-17, 2009 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (supported by James Morrison & Gary Go) June 19-21, 2009 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by (19th only) The Saturdays (20th only) James Morrison, (21st only) The Script & Gary Go) June 23-24 & 26-28, 2009 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, ENG (supported by (23-24) The Script, (26th only) James Morrison, (27-28) Lady Gaga (who cancelled) & Gary Go) July 1 & 3-5, 2009 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by (1st) James Morrison, (3rd) The Script, (4-5) Lady Gaga & Gary Go) 2011 Take That Progress Live 2011 (The first tour to feature all five original members performing together in 16 years and the final tour to feature Jason Orange and Robbie Williams) Band: Musical Director, Keys, Guitar, Sax: Mike Stevens Guitars: Gary Nuttall, Milton McDonald Bass Guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Keyboards: Jamie Norton, Bernie Smith May 27-28 & 30-31, 2011 Stadium of Light, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Pet Shop Boys) June 3-5, 7-8 & 10-12, 2011 Etihad Stadium, Manchester, ENG (supported by Pet Shop Boys. During the concert on the 4th, Mark Owen and Howard Donald were both trapped on a stage robot. The pair were meant to be lowered to the stage on the palms of the group's giant robot man, Om, but the mechanics failed. Consequently, they were stuck singing "Love Love" three metres (10 ft) above the rest of the band. Ladders were used to rescue Mark Owen so he could continue his performance. Howard Donald was forced to sing lead vocals for the next track, "Never Forget", his only solo performance, while still stuck on the robot before being helped down himself) June 14-15, 2011 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Pet Shop Boys) June 18-19, 2011 Croke Park, Dublin, IRE (supported by Pet Shop Boys) June 22-24, 2011 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Pet Shop Boys) June 27-28, 2011 Villa Park, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Pet Shop Boys) June 30 & July 1-2, 4-6 & 8-9, 2011 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by Pet Shop Boys. These eight nights at Wembley Stadium saw Take That break the record for the highest-grossing residency, grossing £38 million - $61 million) July 12, 2011 San Siro, Milan, ITY July 15-16, 2011 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN (The 16th was cancelled after Robbie suffered a bout of food poisoning) July 18, 2011 Amsterdam ArenA, Amsterdam, NED July 22, 2011 Volksparkstadion, Hamburg, GER July 25, 2011 Esprit Arena, Düsseldorf, GER July 29, 2011 Olympic Stadium, Munich, GER 2015 Take That Live 2015 (First tour as a trio) Band: Musical Director, Keys, Guitar, Sax: Mike Stevens Guitars: Ben Mark, Milton McDonald Bass Guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Keyboards: Marcus Byrne, Bernie Smith April 27-28, 30 & May 1-2, 2015 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Ella Henderson) May 4-5, 2015 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI (supported by Ella Henderson) May 8-9, 2015 3Arena, Dublin, IRE (supported by Ella Henderson) May 11-12 & 14-16, 2015 Genting Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supported by (11-12 & 14) Ella Henderson (15-16) Lawson) May 18-19, 2015 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) May 21-23, 25-26 & 28-30, 2015 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 1-2, 2015 Motorpoint Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 4-6, 8-9, 11-13 & 15, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 18, 2015 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 19, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 22-23, 2015 Genting Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 24, 2015 Motorpoint Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) June 26, 2015 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Ella Henderson) October 1, 2015 Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning, DEN October 2, 2015 Barclaycard Arena, Hamburg, GER (supported by Nessi) October 4, 2015 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER (supported by Nessi) October 5, 2015 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 7, 2015 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Emin) October 8, 2015 Velodrom, Berlin, GER (supported by Emin) October 9, 2015 Gasometer, Vienna, AUT October 11, 2015 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER October 12, 2015 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI October 13, 2015 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY (supported by Emin) 2019 Take That Greatest Hits Live 2019 Band: Musical Director, Keys, Guitar, Sax: Mike Stevens Guitars: Milton McDonald Bass guitar: Lee Pomeroy Drums: Donavan Hepburn Keyboards: Marcus Byrne April 12-13 & 15-16, 2019 FlyDSA Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) April 18-20, 2019 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Rick Astley) April 22-23 & 25-27, 2019 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) April 29-30, 2019 3Arena, Dublin, IRE (supported by Rick Astley) May 2-5 & 7-10, 2019 O2 Arena, London, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) May 12-14 & 16-19, 2019 Arena Birmingham, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) May 23, 2019 Stadium MK, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) May 25-26, 2019 St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) May 28, 2019 Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) May 30, 2019 Carrow Road, Norwich, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) June 1, 2019 Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) June 4, 2019 John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) June 6, 2019 Anfield, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Rick Astley) June 8, 2019 Principality Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Rick Astley) June 13, 2019 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA (supported by Brother Leo) June 14, 2019 Palais 12, Brussels, BEL June 15, 2019 Mitsubishi Electric Halle, Düsseldorf, GER June 17, 2019 AFAS Live, Amsterdam, NED June 18, 2019 Kursaal, Ostend, BEL June 20, 2019 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER June 21-22, 2019 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN June 24, 2019 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER June 25, 2019 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER June 26, 2019 Stadthalle Hall F, Vienna, AUT June 28, 2019 Piazza Napoleone, Lucca, ITY June 29, 2019 Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY June 30, 2019 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI